prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Pad
The is a tablet-like device in HUGtto! Pretty Cure that the Cures can use for various things. They received it from Harry, who had it in his suitcase. Appearance A tablet-like device with a small touchscreen with a heart and line design. The frame is white with pastel blue, white, pink, and yellow gems in various shapes and sizes, with a hot pink gem at the bottom center, lined by gold pearls. On top is a light pink heart to match the background, and on top is an opening for the Mirai Crystals to be set in place. Uses In the anime The first time the girls used the Mirai Pad was in episode 3, when it guided them to places that would help calm down Hugtan. It did this by showing a map with a blinking dot on it. It turned out later that what they had been searching far wasn't a particular place, but Hana's mother, who showed them how to calm down Hugtan. At the end of the episode it appeared that the Pad was showing three blinking dots representing Hana, Saaya and Homare. In episode 5, the girls used the Pad to look at photos that Homare took of Beauty Harry and uploaded to an online service called Curesta (a play on real-world Instagram). In episode 35, Saaya used it to browse the Internet for information about C-sections. One of the Pad's main functions is to change the girls into appropriate outfits for various jobs. Each Mirai Crystal allows them to access a different job outfit: * Pink - Florist (shown in episode 6) * Blue - Doctor (shown in episode 35) * Yellow - Flight attendant (shown in episode 7) * White - Baker * Rose - Painter (shown in episode 19) * Navy - Nursery Teacher (shown in episode 14) * Orange - Waitress (shown in episode 10) * Red - Idol singer (shown in episode 24) * Purple - Idol dancer (shown in episode 30) * Rouge - Announcer (shown in episode 33) * Violet - Make-up artist (shown in episode 31) To change into the new outfit, the Mirai Crystal is set into the Mirai Pad, and they say "Mirai Pad Open!", then "Job switch on!". In episode 31, it gains the ability to transform into the Memorial Cure Clock, which allows the Cures to change into their Cheerful Style forms and to use Cheerful Attack. As a toy Various games can be played on the Mirai Pad. They fall into three categories, jobs, Hugtan, and lessons. The jobs category comprises many different games, each unlocked with a different Mirai Crystal. The Hugtan category includes games like peek-a-boo and hide-and-seek, as well as caring for Hugtan. The lessons category includes writing of hiragana, katakana and western alphabet, simple math, drawing, and quizzes about flowers and etiquette. In addition, some Mirai Crystals can also unlock messages from the Cures, even some from earlier seasons. Gallery Category:Items Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise Category:Devices